Happy Sweetheart's Day
by Koragg
Summary: DG has a gift to give Ambrose but where is he?


Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! This is your gift from me, another story of little DG and Ambrose, but this time on Valentine's Day (Sweetheart's Day in the O.Z.)

Happy Sweetheart's Day

As soon as the sun had risen, so had DG. She swung out of bed and went digging in the cabinet by the window. It was Sweetheart's Day and she had made something for her best friend, if only she could find it.

Aha! The five annual old pulled out the brightly colored heart box and hugged it close. Ambrose was gonna love it! She had made it just for him.

The little princess pulled open the door and went skipping happily down the hall, greeting everyone who happen to passed by with a cheerful "Happy Sweetheart's Day!" 99 percent of the time she got an equally happy answer. And in what seemed like no time, she was in front of the old door to the lab/where-Ambrose-resided.

"Ambrose?" she called, entering.

She was surprised to find it dark and quiet. Normally, by this time of day it was bright and noisy with the Advisor creating something or experimenting. This was very odd. Where could he be?

Struck with a idea, she ran off to the meeting room. If anyone knew where Ambrose was it would be her mom the Queen.

…………………………..

"Mom," DG tugged at her cloak, "Mom, have you seen Ambrose today?"

The Queen with the lavender eyes gazed down at her youngest daughter and saw determination glinting in those blue eyes.

"No, DG. I'm afraid I haven't." she answered.

DG sighed, "Ok, well, I'll find him!" she turned promptly and hurried off.

The royal watched until she disappeared around a corner. She hadn't lied to her. She had not _seen _her Advisor that day.

………………………..

She asked and asked, but it seemed like no one had seen him at all (of course, more than a couple of people didn't even know who he was). He couldn't just vanish could he? She entertained herself for a moment thinking over the possibility of that.

Tutor was walking by and she called out with the same question from all day "Toto, have you seen Ambrose today?"

She was expecting a plain no, but……

"I think he left on assignment early this morning," her teacher told her, "and it's Tutor, DG." he went off reminding about her next lesson, but she didn't hear.

"I guess I should just leave it in his room," she sadly thought, "he'll find it there when he comes back."

A little later, she once again pushed open the old door and entered the dark lab. Not wanting to trip over something she turned on the lights and went to put it on the little table.

But there was something already there.

It was an envelope with her name printed across it in beautiful cursive.

With her small deft fingers, she gently torn it open and read it's contents.

_Pull the odd brick behind the vase in the Main Hall._

She smiled slightly, though she was a bit confused. Shortly after she had first met him, she had drug Ambrose around showing him all the little hiding places in the palace. What was he doing now? What did he put there? There was just one way to know.

Five minutes later, she was tugging lose the brick with the half-circle imprint out of the wall behind the vase of lilies. Inside was a another note and a single gold bead.

_Good, now go to the hollow in the velvet chair._

The velvet chair? That was in the library on the other side of the palace. DG ran through the halls, her black hair whipping at her neck, and the gold bead in her small fist.

Another message, plus a tiny red rose. It was freshly cut and the princess got excited, for that meant Ambrose was here somewhere.

_Go to where this rose once lived._

Isn't there some roses growing in the garden? She tucked the rose into her hair and simply opened the glass door that led directly to the huge garden from the library. To her surprise the suns where already high in the clear blue sky. Had all that taken that long?

She passed tiger lilies, hollyhocks, primroses, daisies, a grandmother willow, and a hundred others she couldn't name. Finally the patch of roses came into view and on the path beside them lay an apple with a note pinned to it.

_Sorry for sending you all around the Palace, I bet you're getting a little hungry by now. There are new apples on the tree ahead._

Indeed DG was getting hungry, she just hadn't noticed til now. Munching on the message apple, she went the short distance to the ancient apple tree. It's branches were thick with age, but were covered in young green leaves and hundreds of fresh red apples and so full they drooped close to the ground.

As she stood on her toes, reaching, she noticed something hanging from it that clearly wasn't an apple.

It was a heart made out of extremely small gold beads and inside there was a real rainbow glittering with the suns. Weaved into the side purple beads formed the letters: DG.

The five annual old brought it down and almost cried, for it was so beautiful and clearly made just for her by her best friend.

"Happy Sweetheart's Day, DG" came a voice, and she looked up in the tree to see Ambrose, uniform and all, sitting high in the tree, watching her with a smile.

"Ambrose!" She cried.

He came down and she gave him a tackling hug, knocking him off his feet and into the cool grass.

"Happy Sweetheart's Day, Ambrose!" little DG exclaimed full of joy, still giving him a hug. "I love the heart, I'm going to keep it always!"

Ambrose smiled, hugging her back. "I know you will, for you are my little sweetheart, huh?"

DG gave him a grin, then held out her gift for him.

He carefully opened the small heart-shaped box with his long fingers and pulled out the delicate hand-made object object.

It was a silver, bead linked, bracelet with small charms placed all throughout it. Upon closer inspection, each charm symbolized a different moment. There was a snowflake for the day she followed him through the snow on his birthday, a mask for the ball where she had drug him to dance, and several others. When turned slightly it shimmered, and he realized she had touched it with her magic.

"So now I can never lose you." She said with a smile and gave him another hug.

Tears pricked at his eyes, "Thank you so much, DG, I will keep it with me forever." and barely above a whisper he added, "You shall never lose me."


End file.
